The Greeks and Romans Read the Lost Hero
by Hogwarts914
Summary: What happens when some of the Romans and some of the Greeks from the past read the Lost Hero? Bad at summaries, Rated T because I'm DISCONTINUED, Sorry!


**Disclaimer: Since I am not the writer of the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson series (No matter how cool that would be) I do not own Percy Jackson or pretty much anything.**

"Hey, Reyna, you alright?" Hazel Levesque asked, sitting beside her friend. The praetor had been really quiet and not herself the past few days. After Jason disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Reyna looked at the ground. Hazel knew she was lying. It was totally obvious to everyone that Reyna had a crush on Jason, so she was definitely taking Jason's disappearance harder than most everyone else.

"We'll find him, don't worry!" Hazel put her hand on Reyna's shoulder, but Reyna shrugged it off. She stood up and started to walk away.

"Hazel, this isn't like Jason. Jason doesn't just disappear; he isn't the type to do that! What if- what if something-"

"Happened to him? Reyna, he has been training for most of his life! If anyone can protect them self, it's Jason! Wherever he is out there, I'm sure he is fine."

"But-" Reyna was cut short as the two girls disappeared in a flash of light.

When they reappeared, they were in some weird room. It looked like there were two groups. Each group had a whole bunch of people in it, all muttering confusedly to each other. No one seemed to know where they were.

In the group Hazel was in was full of people she knew. There was Reyna, Frank, Bobby, Dakota, Gwen, and sadly Octavian.

In the other group, however, Hazel didn't know anybody. They all had weird orange shirts on, and most were carrying weapons like swords or daggers. Suddenly, a note came floating down from the air. . Reyna snatched up the note. She cleared her throat then spoke:

"If you guys, whoever you happen to be, do not mind, May I read it?" Reyna, always so polite. I think Jason has influenced her. The other group all shrugged, except for the blond girl, who just stared intensely at Reyna, looking like she was trying to decide whether Reyna was an enemy or not.

Reyna began to read.

_Dear Romans,_

_Hi there! You guys are probably all wondering what happened to your praetor, Jason. Well, let's just say, I found a book that would describe exactly what happened to him. But you guys won't be alone when reading this book, because I've brought some Greeks from the past to read it with you to make things more interesting. Yes! That's right! There were two camps! One for Greeks, and one for Romans! Now, please introduce yourselves to each other, NICELY! I know Romans and Greeks fight and all, but if you start to hurt each other, I will freeze time, draw on all of your faces with sharpie, take a picture, and then show it to every god or goddess ever. Just a fair warning._

_ From,_

_ Anonymous_

The note shocked everyone. The two groups looked at each other with absolute hatred and shock in their eyes, but no mean comments were exchanged. They always thought there had been only one camp! Finally, a tall blond girl stepped forward out of the Greek group and spoke.

"Well, I guess we have to introduce ourselves. We'll go first. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

A few of the Romans raised their eyebrows, in Rome, Athena, or Minerva rather, was a maiden goddess. Before they could question it, a girl with chopped black hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." A boy with sea green eyes and messy black hair stepped forward.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Everybody else started introducing themselves.

"I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes."

"Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, brother of Travis."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

Then the Romans introduced themselves. After, a book fell from the sky and bounced off of Travis's head. Annabeth picked it up and read the cover.

"The Lost Hero." She read. She opened the book to the first chapter. "I guess I'll read first."

**Jason I**

**Note: I will update as soon as possible! Reviews help a lot! Please go a bit easy on me, since this is my first fanfic. Thanks!**


End file.
